


Don't Shush Me!

by maigonokaze



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, NSFW, PWP, Sexathon, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maigonokaze/pseuds/maigonokaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Maura are having a fun day in bed. When Jane gets a little loud, Maura shushes her, worried that Angela might overhear them from the guest house. Jane, of course, does not like being shushed. Pre-established Rizzles. Total smut & PWP. ONESHOT - COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Shush Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Rizzoli and Isles belongs to Tess and Janet and other peoples who are not me. I do not profit in any way from writing fanfiction.

Jane’s fingers twisted in the shimmering, silken fabric of the 900-thread count sheets Maura had insisted on buying. Her breath came in short, ragged pants. Each shuddering inhale caught in her chest and it took several tries to fill her lungs before the air went rushing back out past her lips in a moan. _“Maur_.” She couldn’t think well enough to figure out if she was saying “Maura” or begging for “more.” It didn’t matter. The naked woman whose face was buried between Jane’s straining thighs seemed to understand. 

A flood of heat rolled over her. It was getting hotter and hotter and Jane could feel her body pushing toward release. She gripped the sheets tight, clinging to the fabric as if that were the only thing that could keep her from levitating off the bed. It was close now. Maura had been playing with her earlier, pushing her to the edge and holding back, but the honey-tongued medical examiner was not playing any more.

Maura was entirely devoted to the task at hand and her tongue darted over Jane’s hot center with a single-minded focus. Her tongue moved in a rapid pattern and she wondered if Jane could tell what she was doing. _Probably not,_ she thought. _The 8,000 nerve endings in the clitoris might be highly sensitive to pressure, but they are not particularly adept at determining directionality. Regardless,_ Maura glanced up at Jane. Thick, dark curls tumbled across their Tempurpedic pillows as Jane arched her head back in ecstasy. _I don’t think she’s paying that close attention_. But whether Jane noticed what she was doing or not, Maura pressed on, flicking her tongue up in a single vertical stroke. Then straight down with a 90 degree bend to the right. Then a swirl around the tip of Jane’s clitoris, that tiny red bundle of nerves that was practically pulsing with desire. One after another, Maura spelled out the letters against Jane’s skin: _I-L-O-V-E_ -… One of Jane’s hands left the bed and moved to rest along Maura’s face, brushing caramel hair aside. Maura did not stop, but lifted her eyes to Jane’s, their gazes meeting across the expanse of Jane’s quivering body. _Y-O-U._ It was the final letter that did it – a single, smooth motion of her tongue sliding down one side, beneath the clitoral hood, and back up…

Jane’s eyes slammed shut and her hips rocked forward in a sharp, uncontrollable thrust. “Maur–” she began in a low gasp.

Maura smiled as she pressed her lips against her lover, sucking and tasting. She felt the first pulse of Jane’s orgasm clamp down around her fingers, squeezing and squeezing as Jane trembled in the throes of pleasure. Maura twisted her fingers slightly, pressing upward against the front wall of the vagina. _There is_ , she decided _, a distinct advantage to having a thorough medical knowledge of the human body._

What had begun as Maura’s name on Jane’s lips was finishing as a wordless cry: “Maur- _AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!_ ” Her lips hung open, forming a perfect oh as the primal scream ripped through her. Her back arched and Maura was glad that her free hand was already wrapped securely around one hip so that she could hold Jane down, pinned in place beneath the unceasing onslaught of Maura’s fingers and tongue.

There were no thoughts, no words in Jane’s head. There was only this. There was only this one moment, this perfect moment of total pleasure, her body wracked by the tremors as wave after wave crashed over her. It didn’t stop. Maura pushed her forward, holding her on each peak until it leveled and then, when she thought she could bear no more, Maura pushed again, coaxing her higher in this unending, inexplicable cascade of orgasms. And with each peak, her voice grew louder. There was no sense to it, no conscious thought. Her voice clawed its way up her throat as if her whole body would burn, consumed by pleasure, if she did not find some way to give vent to the earth-shattering sensations that pulsed through her.

If Jane had been capable of opening her eyes, of focusing her thoughts on anything at all, she might have seen the devious glint that swept over Maura’s expression.

“Shhh,” Maura whispered, making sure that the soft exhale that slipped past her lips with the sound flowed directly over Jane’s clit.

If there was anything guaranteed to elicit a reaction from Jane Rizzoli, it was shushing her. Chocolate eyes flew open instantly, but words took a heartbeat longer. Maura smirked as she watched the addled woman try to remember how to move her tongue to create meaningful sound. “D-do not…” Maura was relentless and, even as Jane began to speak, she moved her fingers deep and slow, coaxing Jane yet again toward climax. “sh-sh-sh-SHUSH me right n-now!” she cried out.

“No?” Maura gave one final lick – a long, slow stroke that lapped at every inch of exposed flesh – before raising herself up enough to crawl forward, hovering over Jane’s body. A fine sheen of sweat glistened over the olive skin.

“No,” Jane answered fiercely, nipping at Maura’s collarbone. “No shushing.”

“Your mother is in the guest house,” Maura reminded. She leaned her head in and kissed, hard, angling her mouth over Jane’s as the detective’s tongue flicked out, tasting herself on Maura’s lips. 

“Don’t care,” Jane panted. One of Maura’s knees was positioned between her legs. Jane shifted under her, lifting her hips and pressing up, rubbing against Maura’s thigh.

Maura pulled back enough to look Jane full in the face. Jane’s eyes sparkled up at her from above a wide, unabashed smile. “And if I do?” Maura questioned. “What if I don’t want your mother listening as I make you scream?” Jane shrugged and moved again, grinding against Maura’s leg. “You,” Maura kissed her, “may well be insatiable.”

Jane blinked, her expression wide-eyed and innocent. “I thought that’s what we were supposed to be putting to the test. Don’t tell me you’ve given up on scientific inquiry so soon,” she mocked.

Maura laughed and the sound of it was sunshine and perfection, shattering over Jane in a shower of bliss. “Oh no,” she answered. “We’re not done yet.” She rolled over, pulling Jane on top of her. “But if it’s your stamina we’re putting to the test, then I think it’s only fair we change positions and make you do some of the work.”

Jane grinned. “Oh?” She nuzzled Maura’s neck, planting soft kisses down the column of her throat. “How d’you want me then?” Her voice was low and husky; the graveled timbre sent a rush of desire through Maura’s body.

“On your knees,” Maura answered, “here.”

Jane wasn’t sure if her legs could hold her, weak-limbed as she was after Maura’s devoted attention. But the sight of Maura on her back, smiling, waiting… that was enough to make her try. She climbed up, allowing Maura’s hands to guide her into place. Maura’s hands wrapped around her hips, pulling her down. Jane gasped, clinging to the headboard for support, as Maura’s tongue lapped against her.

Maura could feel Jane’s legs shaking, the taut muscles quivering under her hands. She ran her fingertips lightly over Jane’s skin, tracing endless patterns on silky flesh that rose in goose-bumps at her touch. Jane arched into the touch and – although Jane would of course deny doing any such thing – Maura heard a soft, rumbling purr of contentment.

There was no need to rush into it. Maura took her time. Too much all at once could quickly turn pleasure into pain and Maura had no intention of allowing that to happen… yet. She played with her lover, running her tongue and fingers through soft, wet folds. She allowed Jane a few minutes to cool down before slowly – oh, so slowly – rekindling the fire.

Jane begged. Most people who knew her would never suspect she was capable of such a thing, but Maura knew – had known it from their first night together. Jane’s loud, demanding personality was just as loud, just as demanding, just as insistent on getting her way, in bed as anywhere else. If getting her way meant she had to beg, she would beg.

She felt weak in the knees and she worried that at any moment her legs might give out. “ _Maura,_ ” Jane whispered as she leaned forward to rest her head against the wall. Its surface was smooth and cool; the temperature contrast was a sharp reminder that she was sweating, her whole body aflame with desire. “ _Please._ ”

In answer, Maura rubbed her cheek along the inside of Jane’s thigh, nibbling lightly at the tender skin. “Hush, you,” she ordered. Her voice was muffled and Jane could feel the vibrations tickle her skin, but she couldn’t make out the words over the pounding of her own blood coursing through her.

“More,” Jane insisted. “I need… _Maura, I need…_ ” She didn’t have to finish the sentence. Maura knew what she needed. She needed teeth and tongue and lips and fingers – she needed _Maura’s_ teeth and tongue and lips and fingers. Maura willingly obliged, attacking with a vigor that took Jane’s breath away. “AAhhh,” Jane moaned, throwing her head back as she felt every muscle in her body contract, her awareness shrinking to a single point, to the sensation of Maura’s tongue on her clit and fingers thrusting inside her. But then it stopped. Maura pulled away, and the sudden absence was cold and harsh. Jane whimpered.

“ _Shhhh!_ ”

That was it. Jane collapsed, falling to the side, one leg curled under her and the other stretched out over Maura’s chest. “Unnnhh,” she growled, “ _really?!_ ”

Maura rolled toward her and planted a kiss against the soft spot on the back of her knee. “An added challenge for you,” she said. She reached out to the bedside table and fumbled to find a vibrator.

“I don’t like it,” Jane huffed.

“Do you want to stop?” Maura asked, a note of triumph in her voice. Today had started with Jane’s boast of being completely insatiable. If she called a halt to the experiment before Maura conceded defeat, than Maura was the victor. She turned the vibrator on and ran the tip up the inside of Jane’s leg.

“No,” Jane hissed through clenched teeth, as Maura dragged the vibrator across her clit.

“Then you’ll play by my rules,” Maura stated.

“Not fair,” Jane argued. “You can’t change the rules in the middle of the game.”

“I think I can,” Maura whispered slyly. “And I will.” She nudged Jane to lie on her back – they were sideways in the bed now and the blankets were so mussed that they were half on the floor. Maura settled cross-legged between Jane’s legs. From this position she could use only her hands and the vibrator and not her tongue, but she had the added advantage of a clear view of Jane’s face. And that was a sight to behold.

Jane closed her eyes and everything she felt flitted across her face, a thousand micro-expressions that broadcast her reactions. Maura wondered what she would see if she could record Jane’s face right now and play it back in slow motion later. _It would be an interesting study_ , she thought. _But I don’t know if Jane would consent to be video-taped._ She filed the idea away in her mind as something to bring up as a possibility for another day.

Maura watched as Jane caught her lower lip between her teeth, biting down to keep quiet. It looked painful and Maura was tempted to relent. But there was something just so _fun_ about watching Jane struggle, fighting to keep silent as Maura coaxed her toward another orgasm.

And Maura was a demanding taskmaster. Every moan, every whimper that escaped Jane’s lips brought an immediate cessation of all touch. And Maura could see the impact this had – the way Jane’s hips followed her hand, almost of their own accord, when Maura pulled away.

The fifth time Maura pulled away after a wayward moan slipped out, Jane groaned in frustration. “I hate you,” she muttered.

Once, in the early days of their friendship, Maura would have been hurt to hear those words from Jane. She wouldn’t have understood the love that hid behind them. Now she knew better. She heard Jane’s words and she heard the love in them; she heard the complete trust and happiness. And she heard the frustration of a horny woman who was being denied release. “No, you don’t,” Maura countered happily. “You love me. And you love the way I make you feel.” Maura was never one to be burdened with a false sense of humility. She was confident in herself, confident in her abilities, and most certainly confident in her prowess at reducing Jane to a puddle of quivering desire.

“Yes,” Jane conceded with a sigh, “I do.”

“Now be quiet and let me touch you.”

She was. She kept her eyes open this time and her gaze locked with Maura’s as the blonde returned to her task. Neither of them blinked or broke eye-contact – this was a challenge, a competition as much as a game. Each waited to see if the other would break first.

When Jane felt the crest of the orgasm wash over her, she couldn’t keep her eyes open any longer. She sucked in a sharp breath; a single, harsh intake of air. And after that single gasp, she didn’t breathe. She couldn’t. Her body was wracked with tremors and she could have sworn that she lifted clear off the bed as her body arched under the force of an orgasm so strong it was very nearly painful. Her legs snapped closed, trapping Maura’s hand and the vibrator it held in a viselike grip.

Maura watched in awe, mesmerized by the myriad expressions that flashed across Jane’s sharp, angular features.

When she finally subsided, Jane gasped for air. “Maura,” she choked, smiling, “I love you.” Then she started laughing, a raspy chuckle that went one and on until Maura couldn’t help but join in.

“More?” Maura asked as her hand brushed questioningly between Jane’s legs.

“No!” Jane gasped, “God, no.” She was exhausted, spent beyond words, and so tender that she thought even the lightest of touches would hurt beyond the point of pleasure. “You win.”

Maura preened with joy as she stretched out beside Jane. The sheets beneath them were damp and sweaty and Maura buried her face against Jane’s shoulder, inhaling deeply. “Are you telling me that I have exhausted the insatiable Jane Rizzoli?”

“Yes,” Jane answered. “And I’m going to get you back for this.”

Maura smiled. She had absolutely no objections to that idea.

“No more ‘shushing,’ though.” Jane added. “I like being loud and I don’t care if the whole world can hear.”

“Not when your mom is nearby,” Maura said. “I really don’t want her to hear us. It would make things… awkward. The rest of the time, be loud. I love to hear you scream almost as much as I love to _make_ you scream. But not with your mom here.”

“Fine,” Jane agreed. “I’ll tell Ma she needs to get her own place then.”

Maura considered. She did like having Mrs. Rizzoli nearby; it was nice to have a mother-figure so close and so involved. But now that she and Jane were lovers, she knew that she would continue as a welcome member of the Rizzoli clan whether Angela lived with her or not. And it would definitely help with their sex life – Jane might not be embarrassed about it, but Maura was constantly afraid that Angela would hear them or walk in on them during an intimate moment. “Alright,” she said.

“Good.” Jane’s eyes closed and she let out a long sigh of contentment.

Maura watched her. “So this revenge you promised me,” she asked, “when is that going to happen?”

Jane’s eyes stayed closed but the corners of her lips turned up in a devious grin. “When I can move again,” she vowed, “sometime next week.” 


End file.
